


The Mirror

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to open the package Sirius gave him the day he left Grimmauld place, and has finds just how enjoyable his evening can be when he listens to his godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://leontinabowie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leontinabowie.livejournal.com/)**leontinabowie** , I know your wonderful prompt asked for more than one instance, but I was a bit limited on time, so I hope you enjoy this one instance of their time together. Thank you so much to Shan and Sandy for the wonderful beta job! You girls rock! Thank you so much mods for this wonderful fest yet again this year!

**Title:** The Mirror  
 **Author:** [](http://meglw0228.livejournal.com/profile)[**meglw0228**](http://meglw0228.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt Number:** [153](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/135762.html?thread=4532050#t4532050) submitted by [](http://leontinabowie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leontinabowie**](http://leontinabowie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Kink Showcased:** Two-Way Mirror  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Sirius  
 **Summary:** Harry decides to open the package Sirius gave him the day he left Grimmauld place, and has finds just how enjoyable his evening can be when he listens to his godfather.  
 **Warnings:** chan(Harry is 15), voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation, fingering,  
 **Word Count:** 1056  
 **Author's Notes:** [](http://leontinabowie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leontinabowie**](http://leontinabowie.livejournal.com/), I know your wonderful prompt asked for more than one instance, but I was a bit limited on time, so I hope you enjoy this one instance of their time together. Thank you so much to Shan and Sandy for the wonderful beta job! You girls rock! Thank you so much mods for this wonderful fest yet again this year!

 

  
Harry walked into the fifth year boys' dormitory, shutting the door behind him. The other guys were still downstairs reminiscing about their Christmas holiday. Harry figured he'd take advantage of that fact. He opened his trunk and pulled out the badly wrapped package Sirius had given to him before he left Grimmauld place. He had been determined not to open it, but his curiosity won out. He figured as long as he never used whatever it was then he could stop Sirius from doing anything reckless.

Harry sat down on his bed, pulling the curtains closed and cast silencing and privacy charms. He opened the parcel to find a plain mirror inside, his face staring back at him. He gazed into it in puzzlement; what use was a mirror? He set it down on the side table next to his bed. He sighed as he lay down on his bed. It was hard being at Grimmauld place with Sirius. Harry had known for a while now that he preferred guys, and seeing Sirius every day for weeks had left him with a perpetual erection.

Harry bunched up his shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it to the side. He ran his hand across his chest slowly, dragging his fingers through the sparse hair. He trailed over his nipples, just teasing for a couple minutes before he broke and, groaning, pinched his nipples hard. He remembered the feeling of Sirius's arm around his shoulders just a few days ago; he couldn't help wishing that Sirius was here with him now, touching him.

He unzipped his jeans and tugged them down along with his pants. Harry gripped his cock, stroking once before pulling his hand away and teasing himself. Sirius was older than him, more experienced, and Harry was sure that he would torment the hell out of him before letting him come. He trailed his finger in a circle around his cock before running it up the length. He teased the head, pulling the skin back. He shut his eyes as he slowly started stroking, imaging Sirius's hand wrapped around him, Sirius's musky scent filling the room. He could picture Sirius's scraggly hair framing his roughened face as he bent over his cock, sucking him into his hot mouth.

"Sirius…" Harry moaned and arched up into his hand. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire, but he didn't want to come so soon. He pulled back and blindly reached for the lube he had left on the table beside the bed. He slicked his fingers and ran one around his hole, just teasing.

"Harry?!"

Harry jumped and groaned as the voice he had been imaging was heard coming from the table next to the bed. He picked up the mirror to see the face he was fantasising about staring back at him. "Oh Merlin… This is not happening."

Harry thought he'd die from mortification when the confusion on Sirius's face was replaced by a huge smirk. "You didn't read the back of the mirror before commencing with your plans for the evening did you?"

Harry groaned again and was horrified to realize that his erection hadn't wilted one bit from his embarrassment, in fact he was sure he was harder than ever just hearing Sirius's voice even if he couldn't look at his face anymore. "No, I didn't. I had no intention of ever using it in the first place. I should have kept the damn thing in my trunk where it belonged."

"Ah, but if you had done that then we couldn't have any of the fun we're about to have."

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared at Sirius's smirking face in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Do a hover charm on the mirror that way your hands are free." Sirius paused and Harry did as instructed before he finally continued. "Now, why don't you go back to what you were doing with the lube before I interrupted?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before he moved his hand between his legs and circled his hole again.

"Bend your knees and pull them up to your chest. Push your finger in."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, moving it in and out slowly. He opened his eyes again to see Sirius staring transfixed at his arse. He sped his finger up and grabbed his cock, stroking it. He wanted to put on a show for Sirius. He wanted to watch Sirius come undone just from the sight of him.

Sirius glanced back up at him and grinned. "Put another finger in."

Harry pushed a second inside, thrusting them as deep as he could. He curled his fingers, stroking over his prostate. He set a steady pace and heard Sirius breathing heavily. Harry was so close, he was surprised he hadn't come yet, and as his fingers brushed against his prostate again he knew he'd burst soon.

"Sirius, I need to come…"

Sirius was staring at his fingers, and lifted his gaze at his desperate plea. "Come, Harry."

Harry groaned and shot all over his stomach. He pulled his fingers from his arse, letting his legs down, and stroked his cock till he was spent. He ran his hand up his chest though the come, and making a bigger mess of himself.

He grinned up at Sirius and cancelled the hover charm. "That was brilliant."

Sirius smiled. "Just wait till this summer. I can't wait to take your beautiful cock in my mouth and suck you dry."

Harry groaned at the imagery, and felt his cock twitch. "I won't be able to last till then. And you know Dumbledore is going to make me stay at the Dursley's for part of it. Who knows how long it'll be before I see you again."

Sirius smirked. "It's definitely a good thing then that you unwrapped my gift. Now, if you need me all you need to do is call my name."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, thanks Sirius."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Sirius." Harry watched as Sirius's face disappeared from view and all he could see was his own grinning face and his chest covered in come. He groaned and grabbed his wand to do a cleaning spell before rolling over and falling asleep.


End file.
